The Adventures Of The Sapphire Squad
by ZuperIronicKryptee
Summary: This is about the adventures of the Sapphire Squad, a group of Sapphires grouped together by the Diamonds, grouped together, to catch any rebel gems. Later including the Crystal Gems, Connie, Greg, and many other characters. Rated K just to be safe.
1. Information About The Story

**Author's note:**

 **This is not an actual chapter, but I need to say a few things. The Sapphires all only have one eye, and the leader (Yellow Sapphire) has her gem covering her eye, and is blind. She uses heat sensors and her hearing to sense where she is. I will now proceed to list the characters and some details about them, and credits. So here we go!**

 **Credits:**

 **I do not own any of the characters, except for Violet Sapphire, and most of the OC's that show up that are not in the Sapphire Group. If they are OC's, and are not in the Sapphire Group, I will let you know if they are mine or not. The rest are characters owned by other people, on ROBLOX.**

 **Characters and some details about them, I will list the leader first, the deputy (or co-deputies) and the other members:**

 **Leader: Yellow Sapphire - A yellow sapphire with a gem on her one eye. She is blind, so she uses heat sensors and her hearing to get around. She has a sword as a weapon. Is in Yellow Diamond's court. Yellow Sapphire wears a purely golden dress.**

 **Co - Deputy: Violet Sapphire (oh hey, that's me!) - A violet colored/Colour sapphire that has her gem on her chest. She always wears a hat, she wears a galaxy colored dress, she has a purple butterfly mark near her eye. Her weapon is a shovel, that can change sizes. Violet Sapphire has Photokinesis, but Botokinesis to be precise. Is in Blue Diamond's court. (Has Botokinesis)**

 **Co - Deputy: Black Sapphire - A black sapphire with her gem on her chest. Wears a purely black dress. Black Sapphire has a spear as a weapon. Is in Blue Diamond's court. Has control over dark energy. (Has darkkinesis)**

 **Co - Deputy: Pink Sapphire - A pink sapphire with her gem on her chest. Wears a hot pink dress, has a whip. Member of Pink Diamond's Court. Can heal others, but mainly heals the other sapphires, if needed. (Can heal.)**

 **Member: Purple Sapphire - A purple sapphire with her gem on her chest. Wears a purple dress. Has a shield as a weapon, member of Blue Diamond's court. She can fly. (Has flightkinesis.)**

 **Member: Orange Sapphire - A mid-orange (not dark orange, not light orange) sapphire with her gem on her chest. Orange Sapphire has a red and orange dress. Does not have a weapon. Has control over fire, is in Yellow Diamond's court. (Has firekinesis)**

 **Member: Indigo Sapphire - An indigo colored/coloured sapphire with a gem on her chest. Has her gem on her chest, and has a hammer as a weapon. Indigo Sapphire wears a dark blue dress. Does not posses a weapon. Indigo Sapphire can bend water. Is in Blue Diamond's court. (Has Aquakinesis.)**

 **That's all the characters so far! In the actual Sapphire Squad, there's much more, like a lot, but I forgot the rest.. Anyway, if you have any more suggestions for the Sapphire Squad such as more members, please let me know in the review section! Also, all sapphires in the squad (exception of Yellow Sapphire, she is the leader) have their gems on their chest.**


	2. How We All Came Together

**Yellow Sapphire's POV**

"Yellow Sapphire." Yellow Diamond said.

"Yes, my diamond?" Yellow Sapphire asked.

"Sapphires are very powerful..So I have decided that a sapphire team needs to be made." Yellow Diamond said. "I have gathered multiple Sapphires from different courts, to be on the team. Yellow Sapphire, you are the leader of the team." Yellow Diamond said.

Yellow Sapphire gasped. "Okay. Thank you, my diamond." Yellow Sapphire said, bowing.

Yellow Diamond nodded, and shooed me away. I walked away, as two Beryl guard guided me out.

"Ma'am, you're going onto ship 2025V. We will guide you there." The Berly guard on the left said, as I nodded. "We're here." The same Berly guard as first said, as we had arrived. The ship's door had opened, as I walked into the big ship. I sensed lots of other sapphires around, as I gasped.

A figure was walking towards me. "Hey, leader! I'm Violet Sapphire, it's nice to meet you!" Violet Sapphire said.

"Ah..nice to meet you as well." I said, as I shook her hand. The ship's door closed, as I felt rumbling. The ship we probably moving.

"Would you like to explore the ship? This is our base, after all, and I just got here like a minute before you." Violet Sapphire said.

"Sure." I said, as Violet Sapphire started walking. I followed. _Violet Sapphire is so nice, I like her. I might make her my deputy._ Yellow Sapphire thought, smiling.

 **The end of the first chapter! I hope you all liked it!**


	3. On Our Way

**Violet Sapphire's POV**

"So..what kind of weapon do you use, Yellow Sapphire? I use a shovel that I can make bigger and smaller when I want." I said, as we walked.

"I use a sword. What powers do you have, Violet Sapphire? I have heat sensors and I use my hearing to get around." Yellow Sapphire said.

"I have Botokinesis, which has control over plants." Violet Sapphire said.

 **Yellow Sapphire's POV**

 _That power is useless on Homeworld...There's no plants on Homeworld..Maybe at our mission's location, there is...We'll find out._ I thought, as they saw another Sapphire sitting down, playing with her fingers. "Hey! Who are you?" I asked the gem.

The gem stood up, as she spoke. "My name, is Pink Sapphire. It is nice to meet you." The gem said, as she shook my hand. I shook it back.

"I am Yellow Sappire, the leader of the Sapphire Squad. It is nice to meet you." I said, as I took my hand away.

"Hello! I am Violet Sapphire, it is nice to meet you!" Violet Sapphire said, shaking Pink Sapphire's hand, as the ship rumbled again.

Pink Sapphire took her hand away, as she spoke. "Do you think that we are here?" She asked, as I spoke up.

"maybe. Let's go find out." I said, as I turned back, to go find the exit of the ship. I soon heard foot steps behind me, probably Violet Sapphire, and Pink Sapphire closely following behind. We arrived at the entrance to the ship, it was open. "Come on." I said as she walked out onto the sand. Violet Sapphire another Pink Sapphire followed me, as we left the ship.


	4. Boy You Bet I'm Outdated Too!

**So..I have something to tell y'all before I post the next chapter in 5-10 minutes.**

 **THIS IS OUTDATED AF, BRUH!**

 _Now, you might be asking why I made this fan fic based on a fan group, when I knew it was outdated by an outrageous amount. I made this fan fic even through the fact that it was outdated af, because I just did. Do not judge me, okay..? It is important that you read this..so don't you forget it! I know that sapphires are rare as of January 8th, 2016, but this group was made back in..like...March 2015..? Some time before the Crewniverse confirming that Sapphires are aristocratic gems in the show. I am a child, I cannot know everything about writing, okay..? I did not know that it is improper to have more than one character speaking in a paragraph, I'm am sorry about that as well. If you all have any more complaints, please feel free to let me know!_


	5. We're Here!

**We are** ** _finally_** **going to have a chapter that includes Pink Sapphire's POV! Who is hyped?**

 **Indigo Sapphire: Me!**

 **Purple Sapphire: NOT AS MUCH AS ME, THOUGH!**

 **Indigo Sapphire: WANNA FIGHT, BRO?!**

 **Purple Sapphire: HECK YEA! LET'S GO! -Lunges for Indigo Sapphire-**

 **Indigo Sapphire: -Does a war cry before lunging for Pureple Sapphire-**

 **Me: Okay, then..We're just gonna ignore that..Let's jump right on into the story!**

 **Pink Sapphire's POV**

"Hey guys, this is Earth, right..?" I asked.

"Yes. Why might you ask, Pink Sapphire..?" Yellow Sapphire asked.

"I don't know, I've just..forgotten what it looked like since the war..." Pink Sapphire said.

"That is okay. Violet Sapphire, Pink Sapphire, come here. Let's go over to plan." Yellow Sapphire said, beckoning them over.

"Alright." Violet Sapphire said, walking over.

"Okay." I said, walking over.

Yellow Sapphire made a screen appear, with a diagram on it. "So...Our plan is to capture any rebel gems on Earth, and bring them back to Homeworld to be shattered by the Diamonds themselves." Yellow Sapphire said.

Violet Sapphire and I nodded in unison.

"Now...Violet Sapphire. You seem to have the greatest social skills. The rebels are over the hill, in that...temple. Go become their "friend," and go find out their secrets, so that we can have the advantage. Got it?" Yellow Sapphire said.

"Yes! I'll go do it now!" Violet Sapphire said, as she ran away.

"Alright then.. Pink Sapphire, let's go back into the ship, and hide it, so that no one can see it." Yellow Sapphire said, before walking back into the ship.

I nodded, and walked back into the ship, and closed the door. I looked around, and I could see the tip of Yellow Sapphire's dress, as she walked into the next hall. A few minutes later, I heard her yell.

"The ship is invisible now!" Yellow Sapphire yelled.

"Okay!" Pink Sapphire yelled back.

 **Alright! That's the end of the third chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter, we're gonna see how Violet Sapphire gets in on the Crystal Gem's secrets!**

 **-Loud screams could be heard in the background-**

 **Okay, we're ignoring that. Until next chapter...**

 **Zuper, out!**


End file.
